


Bleeding Into Euphoria

by Emerald_Vampire



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Vampire/pseuds/Emerald_Vampire
Summary: Chaewon was born from a miracle, a hybrid between a vampire from an ancient bloodline and a werewolf from the Bloodmoon pack, and so was Minju a daughter of a Warlock with a blurry history.They were never meant to be together just like how they were never meant to exist. Yet a certain bond pulls their hearts close but with a heavy price to pay.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Honda Hitomi/Yabuki Nako, Kang Hyewon/Kwon Eunbi, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

Minju sat on the window nook and looked ahead of her. With trembling hands she traced the trail of rain droplets outside the window. Her pale lips formed a small smile once she realized that the rain had come to a halt. The cold from the rain had now been replaced by the warm rays of the sun.

“Minju, your father called for you.”

Minju shook her head. Today she feels more sickly than she ever felt. She knows she can’t complete the walk downstairs without fainting and making a fool of herself. 

Yuri nodded, she understood the situation of her mistress and also her friend. “I’ll tell him about your condition.” 

Minju smiled softly. “Thank you, Yuri.” 

Yuri left quietly and Minju returned to what she was doing moments ago. She can see birds had now flocked on the puddles on the ground from the recent rain. She stared ahead and saw the vastness of their family home. Their estate was big enough to host hundreds of people yet a ghostly feeling in her constantly reminded her of her loneliness. 

Her thoughts were interrupted once again as she heard two sets of footsteps nearing. She faced the door to wait for their entry. She wasn’t surprised to see that behind Yuri was her own father. 

“Father,” Minju weakly greets.

She tried to stand and Yuri was quick to help her when she almost fell. 

“You don’t have to greet your old man, princess. You deserve rest,” her father softly said and gestured for Yuri to put Minju into a more comfortable position.

“I’ll be leaving soon and thought that I should say goodbye knowing I won’t be home to send you off. Yuri told me you were feeling ill?”

Minju nodded as a quiet response.

“Then rest until you feel well enough. You can postpone your travels if you really feel unwell by Friday. I’d call your school’s headmistress to let her know that your arrival would be later than expected.” 

“Father, I don’t want to postpone. I’ll be okay by then.”

The worried look her father had on his face told that he wasn’t convinced and honestly Minju wasn’t either but she didn’t like the special treatments her school had been giving her because of her fragile state. If you asked anyone else they would say she deserved the special treatment anyway but Minju would never believe it. 

“Are you sure?” 

Minju nodded. “I am and Yuri will keep me company anyway. I promise that I’ll be fine.”

Her father looked at her in the eyes and Minju’s eyes didn’t waver. He still didn’t look convinced but he had no choice. He had to go soon and wouldn’t be there himself to accompany her. 

“Call me if you need anything.”

“I will.”

Minju hugged him tight before he really had to go. Yuri stayed to observe but stood silent. Before her father left the room he glanced at Yuri as if to quietly remind her to look after his only daughter. Minju continued to stare at the door until his footsteps could no longer be heard. 

“He’s really worried about you.”

Minju sighed. “I know.”

Yuri stood quietly as Minju shifted her gaze toward the window. Her father’s car was parked right outside the entrance of the mansion, she could see it from her window. The other maids and butler were there to send him off but Minju could only look from her room as his car drove away from the estate. 

Without the car in sight. Minju finally let herself collapse, her hand clutched on her chest. Yuri rushed to Minju to keep her friend upright. Minju’s hands were trembling and beads of cold sweat formed on her forehead. 

“The pain is becoming too much,” Minju whispered, still clutching her chest.


	2. Boundaries

Boarding school wasn’t something Chaewon appreciated. Much more ones specifically made for supposedly gifted students that Chaewon only believed to be spoiled brats that can’t live without their parents' allowance. She’s rich herself but she was strictly taught discipline from a young age and she likes to think that she never whined for anything. 

“Loosen up,” Yena tells her. 

“How can I loosen up when all I can see are a bunch of students who are probably secretly bitches and jerks behind their smiles? Might as well add, wicked smiles.”

Hyewon chuckled behind them. 

“What?” Chaewon asked. “You should be supporting me on this one Hyewon. You’re the one who always reminded me about how students in your youth were stupid and annoying,” she added when Hyewon didn’t answer her.

Hyewon and Yena were older than her but stayed in the same grade level as hers. All three of them are seniors. Hyewon and Yena had been seniors for decades now if she could honestly tell anyone. Both of them had escaped death for over a century. 

Some would call them the undead. Some would say bloodsuckers. But Chaewon believes they are now called by society as vampires. Truthfully the undead was still her favorite but her mother would hang her upside down if she heard her say that.

“The Countess convinced us this choice of education would be best. After all, Yena and I have met the headmistress before. A decade ago to be exact and I’d say you’d like her.” 

“I don’t think I want to know how you met her.”

Hyewon shrugs. “Suit yourself.”

Chaewon shook her head. “I will never understand my parents’ decision to send me off on my final year of high school,” she sighed.

Yena and Hyewon looked at each other. 

“What?” Chaewon gave them a glare.

“You’d be going to college, they thought you would need the best education program this country can offer,” Yena shrugs.

Chaewon still didn’t accept it. She waved her arms in annoyance as she said, “Whatever, just show me the dorms so I can get this over with.” 

Hyewon and Yena both chuckled when Chaewon still walked ahead herself despite her earlier demand. Her walk blinded by her annoyance didn’t turn out good. The two century old vampires winced when Chaewon collided with a girl their age. Chaewon ended up catching the fall proving that she wasn’t the only one at fault.

“You know physics would agree with me when I say that you were the one who actually bumped into me,” Chaewon grunted. 

A fifth person in the hallway that Chaewon didn’t recognize helped the one who bumped into her get up. She groaned internally when she realized that Yena and Hyewon only looked at her. She reminded herself that she’d do something about it later.

“I’m sorry,” the girl quietly muttered. 

Chaewon didn’t spare her a glance nor an apology herself and walked away instead. She heard the fifth person scoff but ignored her. She also ignored it when Yena apologized for her behavior with an excuse about her being tired from the long flight they had which is partly true. Hyewon caught up to her first.

“You were mean,” Hyewon told her.

“I know.” 

“Apologize to the girl yourself once you see her again,” Hyewon reminds her. 

Chaewon nodded in defeat, no longer wanting to argue against her. Hyewon rarely gets serious but she valued respect and it’s also what Chaewon mostly learned from her. “Respect begets respect” she always says. 

They took a couple of more turns before they reached the dormitories. Yena was behind them pushing the only cart they had for all their bags. They travelled lightly as a habit, having no chance to stay at a single location for a long period of time. The situation left them without the need to value belongings.

Hyewon stopped in front of a particular blue door. “This is it.”

“Tell me I have my own room,” Chaewon groans.

Hyewon nodded while stifling her laughter. For someone who believed they are very proper, Chaewon whined a lot. Hyewon appreciates this side of Chaewon as it reminds her of the youth she had. 

“You have, don’t worry. I think your parents know how much it bothered you when you learned you’ll be studying in an actual school and made sure you get your much loved privacy.” 

Hyewon turned the key to the door and opened it. Chaewon appreciated its size, it wasn’t too big but it wasn’t small either. It was just enough for one person. She didn’t like grand things that much despite her background but she also still likes her space. 

“I’ll leave your bags here. Hyewon and I’s room are beside yours. Meet us at the woods once you’re done here, we’ll be helping you to cover the grounds and know the boundaries.” 

Chaewon nodded appreciatively at her friends who also served as her guardians while she’s not under the protection of her own family. The pair closed the doors once they left and Chaewon once again glanced around the room. She stared at the pile of bags she brought with her before deciding that she can do it later tonight. She opted to sit at the window nook and stared at the grounds outside her room.

From the third floor, where her room is located, she could see the familiar pair of girls she bumped into earlier. Her enhanced sight let her observe the girl that fell on her in clearer detail than when she was so eager to get to her room. She noticed the trembling hands of the girl and how pale she actually looks. 

Unknowingly she felt a heavy feeling weight on her gut. The girl felt different and she could feel something inside her slowly changing too. She just didn’t know what.

She pushed the strange feeling away and jumped off from the nook. She remembered Hyewon and Yena’s invitation for them to scope the land. It was something that can take her mind off of the girl, even if she wouldn’t admit that she is thinking about her.

Just like how she was told, Yena and Hyewon are waiting in the woods. It took a couple of seconds before she caught their scent but she found them anyway. The two smiled at her once they saw her. 

“I’m starting to finally realize that this school is something more than what my parents made me believe,” Chaewon told them as they began their walk.

“How so?” Yena asked.

“Mixed scents,” Chaewon shortly answered. 

The ground beneath her felt soft. It was from the continuous drizzle of the rain that the three of them shrugged off. The dampness and the gloomy feeling didn’t bother them unlike the bright sunshine that she knew would make Hyewon and Yena stand up. The sunlight would have made their brown eyes turn into a shade of silver. How it happens, Chaewon never knew and she didn’t really care. To her it was something that just is.

“It’s good that you caught on quickly,” Hyewon finally spoke up.

Chaewon shrugged. She didn’t handle compliments well. 

“So what’s with this school?” She decided to ask.

“It is true that this school was built to cater for special students. Humans also do study here but so does our kind. There’s not a lot of us but they are here and their presence is strongly felt. Mostly wolves, and that’s why there’s boundaries Chaewon.” 

Chaewon looked at Hyewon and saw how stern she looked but she didn’t feel anything about it. Her family is the epitome of power. Her mother came from an ancient blood of vampires who lived through centuries of wars and her other mother is the alpha of the Bloodmoon pack. A pack that had carried the werewolf gene for a millennium. Chaewon never cared about boundaries despite the strict discipline she was taught. It’s because she had also learned that her family runs stronger than meekly packs of wolves this school would have to offer and knows that she should be scared of nothing. 

“Boundaries, Chaewon,” Yena repeated for Hyewon when she saw the indifference in Chaewon’s eyes. 

Chaewon rolled her eyes. “Fine, I will keep that in mind.” 

Yena and Hyewon nodded, pleased that Chaewon didn’t protest. 

“Boundaries mean we are not allowed to hunt on their ground. It is good that this land stretches far up to the neighboring town. The land there will be our hunting ground and you can hunt as you please if you feel the urge.”

Chaewon rolled her eyes again. 

“You know I don’t need blood.”

Yena and Hyewon looked at each other once again. “It’s not for the bloodlust idiot. It’s for your wolf’s anger. You’re at the age where it’s hard to control strong emotions. We were always reminded by your mother that a good hunt helps your kind keep sane,” Yena told her.

Chaewon sighs. “Are there anymore rules that I have to suddenly follow?” 

“Don’t reveal your identity to anyone. Not even to our kind,” Hyewon grimly told her.

“How can I not? If I shift, my eyes would have been a dead give away.” 

Hyewon shook her head and Yena stood grim. “You can’t shift where someone would see you, Chaewon. You know the danger your blood carries. No one must know,” Yena strictly said.

Chaewon scoffed. “Right, I forgot that simply being me meant being hunted.” 

“Chaewon, you know we only care for your safety.”

Chaewon emitted a low growl from her chest and bared her teeth. “If we’re done here then I think I opt to go for a run,” she said and her teeth gritted.

Hyewon and Yena slowly nodded their heads. Chaewon shifted into a wolf. In a matter of seconds a blur of black is the only thing the pair of vampires could see from where they stand.

  
  



	3. Little Knowledge

The loamy soil felt soft against Chaewon’s paws. Her pelt had been soaked by the now heavy downpour of rain. As she ran, she could feel the cold air filling her lungs. Each step felt like she’s one with the ground beneath her. She could even hear the rustles of small prey. She listened to them but took no action, she’s not there to hunt. She’s there to empty her thoughts.

Chaewon came to a slow halt when she noticed three figures standing still a couple of meters ahead of her. Creating a barricade probably meant for her, an intruder. She wondered if they’re the wolves Hyewon and Yena warned about. Then she remembered the reason she ran away in the first place.

No one must see her. 

Chaewon took a step back hoping that the trio wouldn’t notice her next course of actions. She took three more steps away before turning around and sprinting back into the woods. She hears clothes ripping and knew they were coming after her. Chaewon was faster and bigger than them. Losing them would be easy but she knew she had to shift back soon. They know the land more than she does and they might find her soon. 

She ran back to where she had shifted before. Hyewon and Yena were no longer there but they left a change of clothes for her. She turned back into her human form, her bones cracked as she shifted. The sound of it softly echoed against the trees. In her naked form she picked up the pack of clothes to wear. As she was closing the last button of her shirt, she heard a twig broke and knew she wasn’t alone anymore. She listened carefully and only heard one set of footsteps. She let herself relax and act normally. 

Moments later Chaewon had finally seen who it was. It’s the girl she bumped into earlier. She seemed to be surprised herself when she saw Chaewon standing there. Her eyes widened and she dropped her umbrella. Chaewon simply looked waiting for what the girl might do next.

“W-what are you doing here?” 

“I’d also ask you the same thing,” Chaewon responded nonchalantly. 

She really wasn’t into having a conversation so she picked up the satchel where her clothes once were while doing so she thought about picking up the umbrella too but decided otherwise. She began her trek back to the school. The heavy downpour is soaking in through her clothes but she ignored it. 

She heard the girl running towards her most probably trying to catch up. Soon she didn’t feel the droplets of rain anymore, she looked up and saw that the girl shared her umbrella with her. Chaewon looked beside her and saw the girl gave her a small smile. 

“You might get sick,” is the only thing she said.

“I don’t get sick,” Chaewon scoffed.

The girl sighed. “I wish I could say the same thing.”

Although it was said as a whisper Chaewon’s heightened senses didn’t let her miss it. She also noticed the way the girl had said it. She sounded tired and it was like she lost hope about something. Chaewon couldn’t deny that she was intrigued but it’s not in her nature to ask. 

People tell, she never had to ask. 

Chaewon could only hum as a response. It seemed like the girl didn’t want to share and Chaewon didn’t want to pry. They walked quietly back to the school with only the sound of rain hitting the umbrella accompanying them. 

Chaewon looked ahead and had a glimpse of the familiar figures of two people standing by the school entrance. They seemed to be waiting for her. She looked at the girl and knew that she saw them too. 

“They’re waiting for you,” the girl stated.

“They are.”.

The girl nodded to assure her that it’s okay for her to walk ahead first to meet up with them. Chaewon thought about it first but she ended up shrugging, taking the girl’s offer. She strutted slowly but halted when she was a couple of feet away. It was out of character for her but she turned around swiftly to face the girl.

“I haven’t caught your name yet.”

The girl was startled by her abrupt pause.

“Minju,” the girl answered softly.

“Thank you for sharing your umbrella with me, Minju, and sorry for the way I acted back in the hallway. I’ll see you around.”

She didn’t wait for Minju’s reply before rushing towards Yena and Hyewon. However, she still heard the quiet response she gave.

“I’ll see you around,” Minju repeated.

She felt warm upon hearing it but shrugged the feeling off. Hyewon draped her arm over her shoulders the moment she got to the entrance. She let them lead her off to wherever they plan on going. 

“How’s the run?” Hyewon asked.

Chaewon sighs. She remembered the close encounter of earlier. 

“It was cut short.”

She came clean to them and relayed what happened to them. When she was done she waited for a nagging but it didn’t come. Yena patted her head instead. 

“That’s okay, as long as they didn’t see your eyes. Just be more careful the next time you go for a run and try to lie low.”

Chaewon nodded to that. 

“You’ve gone soft on me,” Chaewon teased.

Hyewon rolled her eyes to that and sent Yena laughing. Chaewon grinned upon seeing her friend's reaction. She didn’t realize they were in the common room where the hearth had been lit. She noted that the room was nearly empty except for a couple of students who were reading. The rest will probably start arriving tomorrow since it’s only Friday and classes won’t start till Monday.

“Why are we here?”

Yena plopped right in front of the fireplace. She pulled Chaewon beside her while Hyewon sat on the couch a couple of feet from them. 

“You need to dry your clothes,” Hyewon simply answered.

“Also, you’re shivering,” Yena added.

Chaewon looked at them incredulously. 

“I don’t get cold.”

The trembling of her fingers when she looked down betrayed her words. Her arms felt cold and she was shaking a little bit. She didn’t even notice it.

Hyewon sent her a small smile. “Don’t worry too much, you were under the rain for quite some time. Your body is probably just adjusting to the weather. This town’s weather is damper than what you were used to.”

Chaewon shrugged. She didn’t have any other explanation for it. She didn’t want to think for reasons either. She went closer to the fire and bathed in its warmth. Yena and Hyewon were quietly talking to themselves about hunting and she had no interest in it. 

Suddenly a group of girls came into the room. They were talking hushly to each other and one of them looked pissed. Chaewon caught on their words despite their soft voices. Yena and Hyewon stopped talking when it dawned to them who they were, being able to hear them too. The both of them shared a look hinted with worry.

The three girls were talking about the black wolf they had seen earlier and how they had lost her. They were talking about her. 

Hyewon stood up first. Yena followed and then her. Hyewon strutted confidently towards the group and they had stopped talking too. Yena seemed nervous but Chaewon didn’t really care. 

“We’re the new students,” Hyewon introduced herself.

The tallest of them squinted at them. Her gaze studied Hyewon first then Yena and finally her. Chaewon ignored the fact that the girl’s gaze stayed on her longer than the first two. 

“Bloodsuckers,” the girl whispered.

The other tall girl grasped her on the arm as if to stop her. The smallest of them looked a little bit lost in the conversation.

“Not here, Yujin.” 

“Yes, Yujin. It’s best to talk somewhere else.”

The faux smile Hyewon gave sent shivers down her spine. The girl rarely does that, only when she’s provoked. It seemed like the wolves and them were not onto a good start. 

“My name is Wonyoung and if you’d like we can give you a tour around the school,” the girl who held back Yujin said.

Chaewon grimaced. “I’m Chaewon and we would love that.”

Chaewon offered her hand to Wonyoung which she reluctantly shook. She grinned when she heard Yujin growl protectively.

“Hands off.”

Chaewon had now realized that they’re most likely mates. It would explain how easily Wonyoung stopped Yujin from taking harsh actions. It would also be the reason for Yujin’s protective nature over Wonyoung.

“Of course, I meant nothing with that. I’ve only been taught to treat ladies nicely and acted out of intuition.”

“I take it that you offered us a tour. It would be nice to do that now,” Yena cut in.

It’s no brainer that Yena’s intrusion was because of the tension in the air. The shortest of the wolves seemed to have realized it too and had begun leading them outside as they were getting the attention of the few people inside the room. The tour of course was a lie, it’s meant to bring them outside of the common room and talk somewhere more private. 

They were led to what seemed to be the library. Chaewon listened quietly for any motion and got nothing. They were alone. The rest of them knew it too. Yujin seemed to want that. 

“Introduce yourselves,” Yujin growled.

“Yujin, don’t be like that.”

It was Nako. Chaewon had learned the name of the third person of the pack from the short walk to the library. She seemed to be nicest too if she would say.

Yena seemed to be taking no offense from Yujin’s words and took the first step of being civil with them. 

“We’ve come from the House of Kim. I’m sure you’ve heard of ancient bloodlines. Chaewon is the first and only living child of the Countess. She’s a vampire but is not yet of age so she hasn’t experienced bloodlust yet and the other effects of the curse that comes with her blood.”

Chaewon doesn’t really know if she appreciated the intervention and stood quietly instead.

Wonyoung lowered her head. “I’m sorry for our rude introduction. We were told that there would be others coming but we didn’t realize one of them would be of ancient blood.” 

“That’s very discriminatory to my kind if you ask me,” Chaewon says.

“Don’t speak to her like that. I don’t care if you’re ancient,” Yujin growls again.

Chaewon was losing patience. 

“Well you should because I can tear you to pieces if I want to.”

Wonyoung seemed to know what’s best for her mate and pulled Yujin back.

“I apologize for her.”

Hyewon seemed to finally ease up and took a step forward.

“No need. I feel like we’ve started on the wrong foot and I’d like to change that. We offer our allegiance to your group for the course of our stay here. Like we were told in advance, we won’t be hunting on your ground. If there’s any other conditions you would like to raise we would be happy to oblige as long as it doesn’t go against our morals.” 

Yujin took a deep breath and finally calmed down. 

“Take the apology, I was indeed rude. Something happened earlier and I lost control.”

Chaewon understood Yujin’s worry and nodded her head.

“We saw a lone wolf in the woods earlier but they ran away. We worry that they bring danger to our land. If you happen to know a foreign wolf in town you will tell us right?” 

Yena’s breath hitched. 

“Of course,” Chaewon confidently said.


	4. Eratic Feeling

Chaewon stood still as Yujin eyed her up and down to see for any crack in the mask she had put on. The werewolf nodded and she no longer looked tensed. Chaewon can sense that Yena seemed to look calmer too when Yujin backed away.

“I see.”

Chaewon shrugged. 

“The offer to help you get acquainted with the school grounds stand,” Wonyoung spoke up. 

Chaewon looked at Hyewon to check what she would do with the offer. The girl gave her an affirmation with a slight nod. Chaewon faced Wonyoung and gave her a small smile.

“We think that would be nice.”

Wonyoung had led them outside but Yujin remained where she was. Chaewon was the first to notice her lack of presence and looked behind. Yujin doesn’t look too pleased. 

“Aren’t you coming?” 

Wonyoung and the rest halted after hearing her. Wonyoung seemed confused when she realized that her mate hadn’t followed. She gave Yujin a questioning look. 

“You guys go ahead, I’ll tell the headmistress about what happened.”

Wonyoung looked unsure. 

“We’ll see you at the garden once you’re done then.”

Yujin’s straight face disappeared into a sweet smile because of Wonyoung’s words. Wonyoung’s eyes formed crescents and Yujin did too as they looked into each other’s eyes quietly. The rest of them could only stare at their publicly displayed affection. Chaewon felt sick wondering if that’s what love does to someone. 

Nako coughed. Yujin looked away first, blushing as she looked up at the ceiling. Wonyoung did the opposite and looked down at her feet. Chaewon scoffed and decided that this wouldn’t end if no one does anything.

“Nako, I think it’s best to first show us where the classes will be held.”

“Of course.”

Chaewon met up with Nako who was now in front as Wonyoung stalled behind. Yena and Hyewon were sharing looks behind her. Nako animatedly shared the history of the school as they made their way towards the classrooms. Passing by the common room, she sees a familiar face. Nako seemed to know Minju too as she was the first to stop upon seeing her.

“Hey Minju!” Nako enthusiastically greeted her.

Minju looked a little bit surprised but quickly smiled once it sunk in who greeted her. She even gave a small wave to them that Chaewon wouldn’t admit she thought was adorable. Chaewon didn’t miss that Minju’s wearing a different set of uniform since it didn’t look wet nor wrinkly. It seemed like she changed first when they got back to the school. 

“What are you guys up to?”

Minju’s tone was soft. Chaewon thought it sounds angelic, again she wouldn’t admit that. She didn’t answer but Wonyoung perked up and strutted towards Minju. She clung her arm on Minju’s and smiled, they seemed to be close friends too.

“We’re giving the new students a tour.”

“Is that so?”

Wonyoung hummed enthusiastically as an affirmation. 

“I’d ask you to come along but I’m afraid it might tire you out.”

Chaewon is a little bit confused with that. She stared at Minju as she spaced out, as if deeply thinking. Her eyebrows were furrowed and her bottom lip was jutting out. Chaewon looked away when she realized she _was_ staring. 

Chaewon doesn’t stare. Chaewon doesn't think about whether a person has changed into a different set of uniform. Chaewon doesn’t care. Chaewon Chaewon had little interest in anything that isn’t her family. 

“I might actually go with you guys. I feel good today.”

Wonyoung’s expression showed a mixture of worry and shock. It intrigued Chaewon why her reaction would be like that to something as simple as giving a tour. 

“Are you sure?”

Minju nodded softly. Wonyoung still looked reluctant but she shrugged before locking her free arm with Nako’s as they walked ahead, resuming their tour. Chaewon didn’t realize that Minju had slipped out of Wonyoung’s grasp and is now walking beside her. They were behind the group. Chaewon would like to think that she didn’t do that on purpose and that Hyewon and Yena were the ones who chose to walk ahead first.

“You know, you haven’t told me your name,” Minju whispered.

Chaewon wondered why she had to whisper. It’s not like they were sharing a secret or something. Chaewon let it go over her head, not wanting to think anymore at all. She’s done enough thinking for a day. 

“You never asked.”

Minju’s lips form into a grin. Chaewon doesn’t understand why. Hyewon and Yena seemed to be listening in on their conversation. She couldn’t help herself to roll her eyes at their childish behavior. Her attention was taken back when Minju spoke up again.

“Well I’m asking now.”

Chaewon sighed. She wants to end the conversation now.

“It’s Chaewon.” 

“That’s a pretty name.”

She shrugged. She never heard someone say her name is pretty. It’s weird to have heard that from Minju. She wonders how anyone can categorize a name to be pretty anyway. Minju was about to say something else again when Wonyoung and Nako stopped walking. Their actions caused a domino effect that made Chaewon stop too.

“Eunbi!”

Eunbi seems to be another friend of Wonyoung extending to Nako and of course Minju. From one look, Chaewon can tell that she’s a vampire. She doesn’t seem to be of ancient blood nor was turned a long time ago. She looked new. Beside Eunbi was another girl and Chaewon can tell that she isn’t human but she doesn’t seem to be a vampire or a werewolf. 

Hyewon looked behind and the two of them shared a look silently telling how they have to find more about them. 

“These are the new students.”

Wonyoung’s enthusiastic voice was enough to break hers and Hyewon’s eye contact. The two of them face in front and meet Eunbi’s gaze. Her gaze seemed warm and nurturing, something she isn’t used to seeing from people their kind.

Hyewon stepped in front and held her hand out. 

“Hi, I’m Hyewon.”

Eunbi seemed to be surprised with Hyewon’s act of chivalry and didn’t know what to do. Yena and Chaewon can’t help to giggle themselves because that isn’t like Hyewon at all. Hyewon and her share a similar personality but Hyewon is colder and less caring. 

“I-I’m Eunbi,” Eunbi stuttered. She began pointing to the person beside her, “And this is Chaeyeon, she was also a transfer student last year but she’s well adjusted with the school now.”

Hyewon looked at her and said, “Is that so?”

Chaeyeon looked a little bit offended with that but Hyewon cracked a small grin. Her face turned softer now, relieved. 

“Well, I’d love to help Wonyoung and Nako give you all a tour but we were sent by the Headmistress to do something,” Eunbi cuts in. She can see Eunbi looked in her direction and she felt confused but her gaze shifted to her side. Chaewon remembered that Minju is still beside her. “And Minju, Yuri’s looking for you at the dorms. She mentioned something about getting something from the clinic together,” Eunbi added.

She left with Chaeyeon as quickly as they passed. Minju on the other hand paused and seemed to have realized that she had forgotten something. 

“Right,” Minju mumbled under her breath.

Minju gave her an apologetic look, one that Chaewon knew wasn’t really needed. 

“You should go,” Chaewon said lightly. 

Minju looked like she’s second guessing but when Wonyoung coughed to get her attention and to also speed up her decision making she lowered her head. She really needed to go, it seemed urgent too. 

“I’ll see you around, Chaewon,” Minju said.

Minju didn’t forget to say goodbye to Hyewon and Yena although they are not that well acquainted yet. She also gave a quick hug to Wonyoung and Nako that both reciprocated well. Their group waited for Minju to turn into the next corridor before they proceeded with their tour. 

The tour sped up and Chaewon learned that the school has a dining hall, an indoor gym, two science laboratories and a field. There’s a kitchen that students have access to as long as they ask permission from the kitchen staff and clean up after themselves, Chaewon thinks no student really uses it. They also have a large garden that is brimming with flowers and trees, it looked refreshing to say the least. They parted ways at the dormitory with Wonyoung saying they’ll see them at the dining hall for supper. Chaewon doubted they would go, they’ve had enough human contact for the day. 

Chaewon headed to her room with Hyewon and Yena towing behind. She sat on the window nook while the two vampires occupied her bed. They were sprawled with their limbs tangled together.

“I received a message from the countess earlier while we were roaming,” Hyewon announced.

Chaewon perked up. 

“What did she say?”

“She wishes that you’d adjust easily and that she felt sorry she couldn’t personally send you off,” Hyewon recited.

Chaewon nodded with a gentle smile. “I’ll send her a message before the day ends.”

Chaewon turned towards the window while the other two continued to shuffle around on the bed. Yena might be the one doing the aggressive pushing while Hyewon is just trying to get the other girl off. It got quiet after a few minutes, Yena was no longer pushing and Hyewon stopped pushing back. 

“Chaeyeon, she seemed different,” Yena suddenly spoke aloud.

Chaewon turned back to them, her attention taken. Yena and Hyewon, both sat upright while they faced her. They looked serious and a little bit bothered. 

“She isn’t human,” Chaewon agreed.

The two nodded.

“She doesn’t give me the sense of a vampire. I would have felt it quickly,” Hyewon added. Hyewon then shook her head as if denying a thought that came up to her mind. “But she isn’t a werewolf either, her scent is different.”

Chaewon paused. “Do you think the werewolves know?”

Yena shook her head. “I doubt it, they would have mentioned it.” 

“Unless they’re protecting her?” 

“I doubt it Chaewon, wolves are territorial. They wouldn’t let an unfamiliar creature in their territory that easily much more protect someone not their kind,” Hyewon disagreed.

Chaewon massaged her temple. 

“This is giving me a headache.”

Hyewon gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry about it anymore, we’ll figure it out and we’ll tell you once we know more. Just focus on your education and getting adjusted.”

Chaewon wanted to protest but the next stream of words from Yena’s mouth shut her up.

“We’ve noticed you’re getting along well with that girl from the hallway, Minju isn’t it? You two look good together.”

She gave her a glare. 

“Get out, I’ll get some rest.”

Chaewon pushed them off her bed and led them to the door. The teasing grin on Yena’s face didn’t waver, Chaewon wanted to claw it out. Hyewon isn’t better because she just looked impressed, not that Chaewon understood the reason behind it.

Once she successfully closed the door, she leaned against it. Yena’s words have become a loop in her mind. She questions in what way her and Minju look good together. Minju liked talking, well babbling would seem more correct the girl stuttered often, while occasionally blushing adorably and she just listened. 

Yena’s words seemed absurd.


	5. Enigma

The amount of human interaction Chaewon had on Friday was enough for her to hide in her room most of the weekend, refusing to see other students. Yena and Hyewon were kind enough to bring her food to eat. They didn’t stay long enough to talk because Chaewon kicked them out knowing their (Yena’s) teasing wasn’t over yet. Hyewon told her that Wonyoung came to see her Saturday night but she was out for a run. When Sunday came Wonyoung didn’t come back so she assumed it’s not that important.

Since she had been hiding, she hasn’t seen Minju all weekend either. Although as soon as Monday arrived and Chaewon was forced to attend breakfast at the dining hall Minju was the first to say hi to her. Minju gave a gentle smile to both Hyewon and Yena when she saw them. The two vampires returned it with a curt nod. Yena’s attention quickly turned to Minju’s friend, the same one who was with Minju when they first met. Chaewon assumed that she’s also the “Yuri” Eunbi mentioned last Friday. The wide smile on Yena’s face didn’t escape Chaewon’s eyes. It confused her immensely. Hyewon seemed to be okay about it though.

“They’ve been hanging out since Saturday.”

Hyewon whispered to her after the questioning look she’d been giving her. 

“How?”

Hyewon only shrugged and finally settled on the table. Chaewon could only follow quietly since Yena and Yuri were already seated and deep in their conversation. Minju only sat back down when she did. Chaewon didn’t feel like joining in on the conversation and focused on her meal tray. She was picking on her food when she felt Minju’s foot nudged hers.

Chaewon looked up, annoyed. If Minju noticed it she didn’t say anything and instead went on to ask her about what would be her first class. Chaewon felt like she had to answer with how bright Minju was smiling at her, anticipating.

“I’ll have English,” Chaewon muttered.

“I have English too, I think Wonyoung mentioned that she’s also taking our class as an advanced class.”

Chaewon really didn’t care about Wonyoung but maybe it’s nice to know that someone she kind of knew other than Hyewon and Yena will also be taking the class she’s in. Minju asked her more about why she hasn’t seen her around to which she lied about how she’s been unpacking and reading her lessons in advance. Minju seemed to be satisfied and let her have her meal in peace.

The bell rung which Yuri told them serves as the warning bell for first class. All of them gathered their trays and got up to put them away. They saw Eunbi pass by with Chaeyeon beside her. They were talking to someone that looked so much like Chaeyeon. 

“That’s Chaeryeong, Chaeyeon’s younger sister. She’s a junior,” Minju whispered beside her.

Chaewon felt the same eerie feeling she had when she met Chaeyeon emitting from Chaeryeong. Hyewon looked behind her and they shared a knowing glance, indicating that she felt it too. Yena couldn’t be bothered as she’s still talking animatedly with Yuri. Minju as usual remained friendly and waved hi to Eunbi. The girl returned it with a smile but immediately returned her attention back to the sisters.

Yena and Yuri stopped walking and looked behind them. 

“I’ll see you at lunch Minju.”

Minju gave a small smile and a slight nod to Yuri.

“I’ll just walk Yuri to class.” Yena awkwardly pointed towards a different direction from their English class. Hyewon nodded as an acknowledgement. After that Yena and Yuri were gone and it seemed like Hyewon was going a different route too.

“I just remembered that I have to talk to Eunbi,” Hyewon rushed.

“We just passed by them,” Chaewon deadpanned.

“I know and I just remembered now. I’ll catch you in class and save us a seat!”

Hyewon ran back towards the dining hall in a hurry. Chaewon wonders if the pair leaving her was coincidental or on purpose, either way she couldn’t do anything about it anymore. Minju was grinning when Chaewon glanced at her.

“What’s with the smile?” 

“Your friends are a fun pair.”

Chaewon grumbled.

“They’re a mess. They’re here to look after me but in reality they just like messing with me.” Chaewon could feel Minju’s gaze on her as they walked. “They’re both older and I know they carry more knowledge than I would ever learn but sometimes they fail to remind me that they’re not kids.” Chaewon grinned at that and finally met Minju’s gaze.

“You make it seem like they’re so much older than us.”

Chaewon grinned. She didn’t bother coming up with an answer and left Minju to her thoughts, the classroom was near after all. She headed towards the back seat. Minju was about to follow her when some other students called for her, asking to sit with them. She gave Minju a slight nod to let her know it’s okay since the younger girl seemed to be having a hard time saying no. 

Chaewon glared at other students trying to take the seat beside her. All of them knew what’s best for them and picked another seat instead. The glares stopped when Hyewon occupied the seat.

“Where’s Minju?”

Chaewon bopped her head towards Minju’s direction. Hyewon lowly hummed beside her. Minju was animatedly laughing at whatever the guy sitting beside her just said. “How come you’re not yet boiling with anger or something?” Hyewon’s tone made it known she was teasing. Chaewon will have none of it.

“Shut up. How’s the talk with Eunbi?”

Even if Chaewon was told not to think about the situation with Chaeyeon she couldn’t help herself. It’s a difficult situation when she doesn’t know what she has to deal with. She doesn’t do good in unknown territories.

“She had no idea that Chaeyeon seemed supernatural. I think that goes the same for the sister.”

“You were listening?” 

“I tried not to but she was saying something that could be important.”

Chaewon shrugged. She really isn’t bothered that Hyewon heard their conversation earlier. She knows the struggles and the perks her kind carries. Privacy was something that was difficult to keep.

“It’s fine, what else?”

“I haven’t talked with the wolves. They seemed to be patrolling in the woods frequently. It’s hard to keep an eye on them.” 

Chaewon waved her hand slowly. “You don’t have to. I’ll talk to them.”

Hyewon was annoyed. She turned her chair to face Chaewon. “I told you that you don’t have to worry anymore. Focus on making friends and we’ll deal with the rest,” Hyewon protested. 

“I am going to make friends. I think Wonyoung seems to be a great person.”

Their little altercation caught the attention of some people in the room, including Minju. Hyewon was the one to glare at them this time. If she had something else to say she kept it to herself since the teacher arrived soon after. Yena was late but she gave an excuse about being new and not knowing her way around the school yet. The teacher bought it but reprimanded her. 

To sum the happenings of the class, Chaewon would say it’s boring. World literature was interesting but not when you’ve learned it from the people who have lived it. She took her belongings as soon as the bell rang. Chaewon had math next but her eyes were on one person.

She followed Wonyoung in a haste. The hallways were filled with students but it’s easy to keep her eyes trained on the tall girl. Her height made it easy. They ended up in the garden and Wonyoung probably caught on that someone was following her.

“Why are you following me?” 

Wonyoung had stopped when they were deep into the garden far from the school. No one could hear them there. It would be okay for them to talk freely without someone catching them. 

“I just wanted to talk,” Chaewon answered in a kind tone.

She didn’t want to scare the younger girl away. If Chaewon started questioning her immediately it would be hard to say what she would do. Wonyoung nodded and gestured for Chaewon to follow her. The hybrid smiled and jogged to be in a closer distance with her. 

They ended up somewhere even more secluded. There’s an old fountain but it looked like it stopped working for a long time. It was dry and patches of green moss covered some of its areas. Beside the fountain was a rusty bench but seemed like it could still hold weight. Wonyoung sat there, Chaewon reluctantly sat beside her.

“Do you know where we are?”

Chaewon looked around before shaking her head. 

“This is the center of the maze garden. But not many people can come here. The maze leads to a lot of dead ends and so students stop trying after a while.” Wonyoung was staring ahead with a smile.

“That’s interesting.”

“It is,” Wonyoung grinned. “But we’re not here to talk about maze gardens I supposed?” Wonyoung followed. 

“No, it’s actually about Chaeyeon.”

Wonyoung seemed taken aback. “What about her?” 

“She seems peculiar to us.”

“She’s one of the best students this school has ever seen. She performs well in everything that she does. She and her sister I must say but nothing that screams supernatural. To us it seemed like hard work more than anything.” Wonyoung’s tone seemed so believable that it’s too hard not to trust her.

“I’ll hold you to that but know that I’m only asking for everyone’s safety.”

“I don’t doubt that but if Chaeyeon has a secret to keep you should let her. Most of us carry them, heavier than others even. It’s not our place to force them to share it.”

Chaewon is intrigued by what Wonyoung had said. 

“Your secret seems to be really heavy.”

Wonyoung nodded slowly. “It is but it’s one I’m willing to share with you.” Her tone seemed sincere but kind.

Chaewon paused, an amused smile appeared on her face. It later turned to one that showed she feels honored. “Then I’m willing to listen.”

“My family came from ancient blood.” Wonyoung paused to look at Chaewon’s confused expression. “My father to be exact. I’m an only child though. I know you’re wondering, if I’m an only child then how come I’m a wolf? That must have been impossible. The curse that comes with our blood wouldn’t have let me become a wolf. To answer that, I’m a wolf because I’m not the first born, I’m the second.” Wonyoung paused and took a breath. Chaewon could only listen quietly, she already knew what Wonyoung was implying. “And if you’re as smart as I think you are then I’m guessing you know what happened to the first born.” Wonyoung’s tone was grim.

“H-how?”

“My mother is the alpha of her pack and so was her father before her. My grandfather didn’t want to have a vampire in the family and so they killed the baby as soon as they were born. Didn’t even bother giving them a name.”

Wonyoung looked solemn.

“B-but your blood. You’ll forever carry it,” Chaewon whispered ghostly.

Wonyoung heaved a sigh. “Then you know my burden.”

“That’s terrible.”

Wonyoung nodded. “It is.”

“Does Yujin know?”

“She had to, she’s my mate. She’s the only one who knows though.”

Chaewon couldn’t process the information well. Wonyoung’s secret, a burden more appropriately, was too heavy for someone young like her to carry. 

“How could your father let it happen?”

“Your family must have understood. The curse passed on every first born of the bloodline is too heavy. Outliving the people you love and watching them wilt slowly is a burden too heavy to pass. My father loved my mother too deeply to let the curse continue. I think they’re expecting me to not pass the curse too."

Chaewon sat quietly. She’s trying her best to absorb everything Wonyoung had told her. Trying to understand the justification her family had given for killing an innocent child. She couldn’t really give her opinion since her parents had done the impossible just for her to live but because of it she became an abomination. Something that had to be kept hidden. 

Wonyoung finally stood. “I’m not expecting you to share a secret of your own. I do think yours would be heavier than mine. I just hope that you would let others keep theirs.”


	6. Dormancy

Chaewon shared an understanding look with the younger girl. Wonyoung was right, many of them are keeping a secret. Chaeyeon has the right to keep hers, after all she’s probably also not aware about everyone. She seemed clueless about their nature while she was hanging out with Eunbi. Everything seemed normal for her even.

“I just hope that if we’re staying in the dark about her nature then hopefully she is too.”

Wonyoung shook her head with a grimace. “Now, you’re just insecure that she might know our nature and you don’t know hers.”

Chaewon crossed her arms and showed a defiant look. “Isn’t that the proper response? Like I’ve said before I only worry about our safety.” Wonyoung doesn’t seem impressed with that. She shook her head again as if she was giving up on something, most probably the argument that would come up if she had pointed more about the other girl’s insecurities.

“Just back off a little. She’s been here for a year and she hasn’t done anything. Your little group however had only been here for less than a week. Shouldn’t we be more worried about that?”

Chaewon took a step back, surprised about the hint of accusation on the werewolf’s tone. Wonyoung’s nonchalant look wasn’t making her feel any better. 

“Are you accusing us of being a threat?”

Wonyoung shook her head slowly and even waved her hand to assure the girl that it’s not what she meant by that. “It’s not like that, I’m just saying that Chaeyeon had been with us for a while and we’re completely fine. To us, Chaeyeon is human until proven otherwise, and humans are something we know how to handle. As for your kind we are familiar with how you work and because of that I think we have the right to be wary. I hope you understand.”

Chaewon nodded slightly. Her temper had gotten to her hence her abrupt reaction. Perhaps, Hyewon was right when she told her that adolescence would affect her mood often. Anger was one of the emotions werewolves are very familiar with after all.

“I do.”

Wonyoung smiled and looked satisfied. “Should we get going? I’ve already missed the second period. I don’t want to miss third. Yujin would be worried.” Wonyoung was pointing towards the path they had taken to get there. Chaewon looked up at the sky and bathed in its warmth.

“I think I’d like to stay here a little more.”

“Do you know your way back?”

Chaewon nodded. Wonyoung wasn’t sure if she should really leave her but Chaewon had already pushed her away gently to convince her to go. “It’s fine, you can leave me. I’m good with finding my way out.” 

Wonyoung hummed. “If you say so.”

Chaewon smiled gently.

“But if I don’t see you later at lunch I’d set up a man hunt to find you.”

Chaewon chuckled at that drastic suggestion. She nodded gently just to go along with it. Wonyoung doesn’t seem like she’d leave until she did. The younger girl finally got convinced and let Chaewon stay to do whatever she wanted. 

Truth be told, Chaewon only stayed because the small garden reminded her of her home. They also had a small maze back in their manor. She had gotten lost often when she was younger but Hyewon had taught her how to get out after many times of losing her. Yena on the other hand just loved seeing her get lost in the middle of it. 

The hedges that served as walls were filled with roses. They varied in colors, white, red and pink. She stepped closer to it and picked a red one. The shade of red reminded her of a pair of lips, its owner someone she was being acquainted with as of late. She had the difficulty of opening up to people since she had been used to the idea that her family, Yena and Hyewon included, was the only people she needed in her life. Minju however was slowly creeping into her heart and comfortably taking a place in it. It bothered her really but at the same time it was sending her a wave of calmness she couldn’t explain. It’s as if meeting the girl was supposed to happen a long time ago but it’s only taking place now.

A snap of a fallen twig pulled her away from her thoughts. She paused and turned around. The girl that had been in her thoughts stood there. Her stance was awkward as if she was caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to. After a while of silence the girl timidly waved her hand.

Chaewon gave her a small smile.

“How did you know I was here?”

Minju stepped closer. “Yuri knew you were supposed to be at her second period but she told me you weren’t there. Hyewon said you’d probably be with Wonyoung.” Minju was a few feet away from her now. “I saw Wonyoung and she told me that you’d be at the center of the maze. I haven’t been here a while and I got lost a little bit but I guess I figured it out.” Minju proudly smiled.

“Took you awhile but you found me.”

Minju nodded. “I did,” she said in a whisper.

Chaewon didn’t really understand why she had said that or why Minju replied like finding her meant something more than it’s supposed to be but it didn’t matter because it felt right. 

Chaewon smiled and presented her the rose. Realizing the reason she had decided to pick it in the first place. “Here, I picked it ‘cause it reminded me of you.” She couldn’t say that it reminded her of her lips specifically but that small detail was fine to omit.

The hybrid looked confused when a flash of worry appeared on Minju’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re bleeding.”

Chaewon stared at her finger and she saw small droplets of blood pooling on her skin. A very peculiar sight to see since she barely bled and if she did it should have clot by now. Chaewon paused and thought about what to do with it. Minju quickly decided for her and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket to place on the finger.

“It’s probably the thorns from the rose,” Minju said.

Chaewon nodded slowly. “Probably,” she mumbled.

Minju led her to the bench she was sitting on with Wonyoung earlier. It’s the only place they could sit without getting their skirts dirty. Chaewon simply watched as Minju pulled a bandaid from her other vest pocket and stuck it on the finger. 

“Why do you carry band aids?” Chaewon asked, quite impressed to be honest.

“I get small wounds often. Not entirely sure how or why but I decided that I should just be ready hence the bandaids in my pocket,” Minju answered. 

Chaewon chuckled. She gave a teasing look to Minju. “What else do you keep hidden in your pockets?”

Minju scoffed. “I have medicine for my headaches but that’s only because I tend to get dizzy on random occasions. It’s best to be prepared you know.”

Chaewon’s smile dropped. Minju caught the sudden shift of the ambience in their conversation. She offered a small smile of hers but Chaewon’s didn’t come back. Her face was hinting a variety of emotions but the one that stood out the most to Minju was worry.

“These headaches, you often get sick and the visit to the clinic, it’s not good is it?”

Minju heaved a heavy sigh. She let go of the wounded finger but Chaewon didn’t let Minju’s hand stray away and pulled it into hers. Minju’s face showed her surprise but Chaewon felt finding herself elated when she didn’t let go. 

“I’ve always been a sickly kid. My father said it came from my mother’s side but I’m not really sure anymore. The doctors say that there’s nothing really wrong with me and it could be just fatigue. I don’t know but there would be times that I feel so weak even if I haven’t done anything all day and it feels like the energy in me is being drained by an unknown force but that’s probably just my imagination. Father said I’d be okay soon though and maybe he’s right.”

Chaewon hummed. “How come?”

“I don’t know, it’s probably too early to tell but I haven’t had a dizzy spell since Friday. I feel so much better than I was during the summer, stronger even. It could also just be the change in scenery since I have been cooped up in the mansion the past two months after all.”

Chaewon smiled, satisfied. “Whatever it is, I’m glad that you found yourself feeling better.”

Minju turned her head, facing Chaewon again. The hybrid made sure to meet Minju’s eyes. Minju mimicked the gentle smile stuck on Chaewon’s face. They stayed quiet, looking into each other’s eyes as if the longer they looked the deeper they would reach each other’s souls. They still held hands and Chaewon could feel tingles of electricity at the tips of her fingers against Minju’s. It wasn’t disturbing and if she wanted to be honest it felt exhilarating. Minju hummed, Chaewon wondered if she felt it too. 

Chaewon didn’t know how long they’d been like that but Minju was the one to slowly ground them back. Minju’s gaze softened and she looked a bit more relaxed. The strain she felt while she was talking about herself was gone. 

“Do you want to head back now? Wonyoung mentioned something about having to return you to school before lunch break.” 

Chaewon looked at the now cloudy sky. She wanted a little bit more of the warmth but thought to herself that there would be another time. She looked back at Minju. The girl was waiting patiently for her response.

“Just a little bit more.”

Minju nodded softly.

Her smile didn’t fade, “Okay.”

Chaewon stood up from the bench after a few minutes. She took in consideration that Minju might be getting hungry too. Their walk back to the main hall was quiet but peaceful. The silence didn’t feel like a stranger, if she could explain it she would relate it to how she feels at home. 

Chaewon froze at that thought.

Minju looked weirdly at her. Anyone would have, she literally stopped walking as the hall was bustling with students. Minju was right about the third period ending soon. When Chaewon faced her, she knew that Minju was waiting for her to say something on what could be wrong. She didn’t have the answer though and so when she spotted Yena, she took it as an escape.

“Uh, I see Yena. I’ll see you around.”

Chaewon didn’t even wait for Minju to finish her sentence. All she got was that it was something of an okay and asking if she could come by later, Chaewon didn’t have an answer to that. She clung her arm on Yena’s and pulled her away. The vampire was giving her strange looks.

“Isn’t that Minju?” Yena asked, looking back to where Minju was.

“Just walk,” Chaewon mumbled.

When they reached the dorms and Chaewon practically dragged Yena into her room, the vampire finally pried Chaewon’s arm away from hers. Chaewon only took this as a way to pace back and forth in her room. Her arms were folded against her chest and her gaze was boring holes on to the floor.

Chaewon felt like she’s going crazy. It was absurd to feel so familiar with someone she only probably had less than five encounters with. To make it more extreme she had only met Minju three days ago. Liking her was out of the options. She didn’t even know if she liked the girl romantically. She had never liked anyone romantically. She had been homeschooled all her life. Her only friends were one hundred year old vampires who didn’t feel like love was needed when they had responsibilities to do. Most of the people she had met were supernatural beings who she had to lie to as to not reveal her identity. She didn’t even know if she was capable of liking someone.

Yena may have finally sensed her distress and pulled her onto the bed before she could actually put holes on the floor with the pacing she’s been doing. As if by some chance, Hyewon also showed up in the room. She paused at the door to examine the situation before finally setting herself beside Chaewon. 

Chaewon sat in the middle of the two and buried her face into her hands. She rubbed her face to emphasize her frustration that the two vampires had no idea about. She took a few deep breaths while the vampires waited for her to get over whatever she’s going through.

“I feel weird,” she finally said.

Yena was the first to say something. “Are you having an existential crisis at seventeen? That’s okay, I’m a century old and I still get them.”

Chaewon groaned at that. “I don’t know.” She paused and thought that maybe she is. Any suggestion other than her romantically liking Minju would be better, she believed. “You know what, maybe I am,” Chaewon added. 

Hyewon caught the hesitation in Chaewon’s reply though. “You’re not. What’s making you feel weird?”

Chaewon grumbled. “You’re so good at this.” Hyewon gave her a smug grin. Chaewon wanted to roll her eyes at that but proceeded not to. “It’s just I’m feeling things I’ve never felt,” Chaewon finally admitted. She waved her hands frantically against the air. 

“Do you want to expand on that?” Hyewon asked, still not getting what Chaewon’s trying to project. 

“I don’t know how to explain it.”

Hyewon studied her upset expression. “Start slow, Chaewon. We’re here to listen,” she said gently. Hyewon caught Yena’s gaze and tried to communicate through her eyes to say something similar to comfort Chaewon. “Yep, we’re just here. No rush,” Yena added.

“I only know her for like probably four days or maybe three. I don’t know!” Chaewon flung her arms in surrender. Yena and Hyewon exchanged glances knowing it would probably be Minju. Chaewon caught on that the three of them are finally on the same page. “Yes, Minju. Now stop giving me strange looks.” She mostly warned Yena for that since it seemed like she had something to say about. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me but there’s this strange tug in my heart whenever I see her or even think about her. It’s something I’ve never felt before,” she sighed on the last part. 

Yena patted her on the shoulder.

“Chaewon, you obviously have a crush on her.”

Chaewon looked terrified at that suggestion. “What do you mean I have a crush on her?” Her tone would tell how offended she sounded. Yena shook her head on that.

“Stop being in denial. Minju’s a pretty girl. You’re seventeen. Hormones make you feel weird. You have a crush and that’s that. It’s not like the world is ending.”

Chaewon was about to say something when Hyewon cut her off. “It’s okay to feel something for someone. Like Yena said, Minju is indeed attractive. You’re young and what you’re feeling is a part of growing. You don’t have to think about it too much if you don’t want to but don’t dismiss it either. Like you said, you only know her for probably four days so I think you don’t have to act on it. The best option now is to just let things unfold itself.”

Chaewon didn’t feel better with that. 

“B-but…”

Yena pushed her to stand, cutting her off again.

“Stop being a coward and be cool,” the vampire had said.

They were once again back in the hall and heading to the cafeteria. They had wasted ten minutes on that talk but they still had twenty to have a proper meal, not like Hyewon and Yena needed it though. Chaewon was pushed to sit with Minju when Wonyoung had called them to eat with them. 

Minju was giving her a warm smile when she looked at her. Chaewon returned it with a slightly less warm smile, since she had been forced to sit somewhere against her own will. Minju pushed her own tray of food in Chaewon's direction. Chaewon realized that the vampires didn’t let her get food of her own. Another reason to want to bury them tonight. 

“Let’s share, Yuri got me too much food after finding out I got my appetite back,” Minju said. 

Chaewon could only nod at that. She picked up a fry and began munching on it. Minju smiled when she started eating. Chaewon caught the shy glances Minju gave her all throughout lunch but didn’t say a thing. She only stayed quiet letting her thoughts simmer down into a more coherent one. 

Maybe Hyewon and Yena were right, maybe she suddenly had a crush. Maybe it was indeed because she’s growing through puberty and hormones are a thing. However in the back of her mind and heart there’s a small voice telling her that it’s wrong to downplay whatever she’s feeling into something of a crush. Maybe because the feeling she’s experiencing is stronger than that, she just didn’t understand it yet.


End file.
